<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Decisão de fração de segundo by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824695">Decisão de fração de segundo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf'>Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Os perigos de caçar dragões.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Adaar/Sera</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Decisão de fração de segundo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824689">Split second decision</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime">Melime</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Femslashfeb's <a href="https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/182336252301/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl">2019 prompt table</a>, Day 25 - split (fração).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Foi uma decisão de uma fração de segundo.</p>
<p>Viu o fogo do dragão e viu Sera, e talvez teria sido melhor gritar para ela sair do caminho, mas tinha tanto barulho na volta delas, e não podia pensar em nada além do fato de que Sera estava em perigo.</p>
<p>Então correu o mais rápido que podia e pulou na frente de Sera, a empurrando bem quando o fogo estava prestes a tocar nela.</p>
<p>A partir dali, as coisas ficaram um pouco confusas.</p>
<p>Caiu no chão, dor se espalhando pelo seu corpo, e Sera gritou, e então tudo ficou escuro.</p>
<p>A penúltima coisa que pensou foi que ao menos Sera estava segura.</p>
<p>A última coisa que pensou foi que se morresse, ao menos isso solucionava o problema de achar um presente para Sera.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>A dor foi a primeira coisa a voltar, sempre era a primeira coisa a voltar, quando a magia de cura começava a funcionar. Primeiro ela tinha que acordar com dor, para então a dor começar a gradualmente desaparecer.</p>
<p>A segunda coisa que percebeu foi a voz de Sera, chamando ela desesperadamente.</p>
<p>“Pegamos ele?” ela perguntou, fazendo um esforço para abrir os olhos.</p>
<p>“Não faz isso!” Sera disse.</p>
<p>Ao mesmo tempo, Bull disse, “Pegamos ele bem no meio dos olhos.”</p>
<p>Ela piscou lentamente, tentando processar as informações que os dois estavam dando. Sua mente sempre ficava um pouco confusa depois de uma cura potente. Ao menos quando estava curando coisas que significavam que, sem a magia, deveria estar morta.</p>
<p>Sera estava preocupada com ela, e tinham derrotado o dragão. Considerando tudo, parecia um bom resultado.</p>
<p>“Desculpa amor, não podia deixar você se machucar. Mas aposto que vamos conseguir coisas muito legais daquele dragão,” ela disse, confiante de que estava cobrindo todas as bases.</p>
<p>Talvez caçar dragões fosse mais perigoso do que pensava.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>